The present invention relates to the termination of flexible flat conductor cable and the like. More particularly, this invention relates to termination of such cable and the like utilizing multiple contact connectors which may be of the type set forth in the above-mentioned applications.
As in the cases of the inventions of these applications, termination of flexible flat conductor cable according to the present invention entails piercing of the insulation with substantially no prior preparation of the cable being necessary at the location chosen to terminate the cable.
In the aforementioned Baker and Silverzweig application, there is disclosed a termination technique according to which flexible flat cable is terminated employing a contact having spaced, bendable prongs and abutment surfaces cooperable therewith. A die movable relative to said contact includes arcuate bending surfaces also cooperable with the prongs. These arcuate surfaces are positioned adjacent one another to define a die nose receivable between the prongs. The arcuate surfaces are operable, upon relative movement of the die toward the contact prongs with a conductor cable between the prongs and the arcuate surfaces, to controllably enforce penetration of the prongs through the insulation and a conductor portion of the flat conductor cable and bending of the prongs into engagement with the conductor of that cable crimped between the prongs and the cooperable abutment surfaces of the contact. The die nose, upon such relative movement, is operable to force the conductor portion of the flat conductor cable between the prongs and into crimped engagement with the prongs.
In the aforementioned Munshower application, there is disclosed a termination technique according to which flat cable is terminated employing a similar contact. The die nose that is receivable between the spaced prongs has an extent greater than distance therebetween. Upon relative die movement the die nose is operable to form projections on the prongs crimping a portion of the conductor between the prongs.
The present invention is especially adapted to carry out the above-discussed termination techniques, particularly in connection with efficient, simultaneous termination with a plurality of contacts.